


Trouble in Paradise

by Miragefiction



Series: Golden Dawn [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almyra (Fire Emblem), Blood and Violence, Established My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, F/M, Face-Sitting, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Poisoning, Post-Game(s), Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, Sexual Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miragefiction/pseuds/Miragefiction
Summary: Claude and Byleth travel to Almyra together for a diplomatic mission, but how can they build a new future together when dark forces threaten their present and haunt their past?Attempted murder, family drama, and fluffy sex, what more could you want?





	1. Extravagant

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this part of my Golden Dawn series, but this story quickly spun into its own multi-chapter thing. The only real context needed is that it’s set about 1 year after the end of the game, Verdant Wind path, and Claude and Byleth are married and expecting their first child. Also, this story has a couple of sex scenes which I will note at the beginning of each chapter where needed. Enjoy!

Claude had once called his father extravagant, and while that description was apt, it left out plenty of the finer details. 

Amir Arslan Quadir, former King of Almyra, was a small man, shorter than Claude himself by at least a few centimeters, and younger than his wife Duchess Helena von Riegan by at least a decade. 

It would have been difficult to understand why he had abdicated his role so early in life if distracted by such details, but when he stood up from the throne with the help of his wife and an ornate cane it was suddenly quite obvious he was not only missing one leg below the knee, but also nearly his entire right arm.

It happened in a terrible accident, Claude had told her in a skeptical and sullen way that led her to believe it was an accident that was most certainly orchestrated. After some prodding, it became clear that the perpetrators had never been found, but the incident had taken place during the chaos of the last weeks of the war. No wonder Claude had been so anxious to return home.

However, the former king seemed to have recovered well despite his grievous injury. 

He was, predictably, very handsome with a wide, even smile and warm brown eyes full of laughter. His beard was full but impeccably trimmed, his hair tucked neatly under an impressive turban except for a long braid at the back wrapped in gold cord. He was dripping with gold, in fact, gold rings in both ears, his nose, and on nearly every finger. Medals hung from his belts and around neck. The man was well-decorated in every way possible. 

He was also very, very loud. 

“Ah, my boy!” He bellowed, embracing Claude in a one-armed hug. “You’ve finally arrived! And with an impressive entourage, no less.”

Claude smiled hugely, looking happy and relieved. “Padir, you look well.”

“Of course I do! Ah, and you must be my new dear daughter!”

Byleth, a little dazed, dipped belatedly into a bow. “Yes, Your Highness, I—“

“Oh, none of that!” he said quickly, lifting her chin with one hand. “In this palace you bow for no one, dear girl. Let me have a look at you.”

She met his eyes. His gaze felt familiar, calculating, yet not unkind. 

“My boy wrote to me of your many exploits, I’m afraid he did no justice to your beauty. My, what a wonder you are.” 

She felt herself blush. “Thank you. I’m afraid he did you no justice, either... Padir.”

He grinned madly at that. “Oh, I do like her!”

He turned to Claude and said something in Almyran, causing Claude to redden and sputter. 

Helena took this moment to step forwards and embraced them both. “Ah, I’m so glad I did not need to wait very long to see you again. Welcome!” 

She turned to take Byleth’s hands in hers. “You are positively glowing, my dear. How are you feeling?”

Byleth smiled. “Oh, quite well. A little tired, perhaps, but otherwise...”

“Good, good.” Helena lowered her voice a little, leaning down to speak more closely. “I can’t believe you’re already expecting! After our little chat I have to admit I was a little worried for you. He’s treated you well, I hope?”

Byleth smiled. “Very well.”

Helena grinned. “Good. I’d box his ears otherwise.”

Byleth leaned in and whispered. “What was that the former king said just a moment ago?” 

Helena laughed and rolled her eyes. “Oh, he said something like ‘you can’t grow a proper beard but at least you can get a good woman pregnant’...” 

Byleth blushed further. “I see...” 

“Don’t mind him. Come, you must be exhausted from your journey. Let me show you to your rooms.” 

—

Byleth had thought the city and surrounding landscape had been impressive, a bustling metropolis of row upon row of colorful buildings situated along a wide river, glowing with greenery and life in the middle of a desert, but the royal palace was an absolute wonder. 

Fountains and pools were plentiful throughout, keeping the huge open hallways cool despite the heat of the day, and everywhere there were etched marble columns, delicately carved latticework screens, and piles of sumptuous carpets. 

She had thought their rooms in the Riegan estate at Derdriu had been spacious, so she was not quite prepared for the sprawling suite that greeted them here. The bed was humongous, with layer upon layer of fine brocade fabric covering everything from the walls to the floor and a huge picture window overlooking a garden redolent with brightly colored flowers. Byleth felt a little dizzy with it all. 

Thankfully they were given a bit of a respite for the afternoon to rest and wash up before dinner. Her nausea had settled over the trip, much to her relief, but that symptom had been replaced with a mild but ever-present fatigue. She napped quite solidly for an hour before reluctantly getting up to prepare for dinner. 

New, clean clothes in the Almyran fashion had been delivered for both of them. Claude looked very smart in his new belted tunic and robes edged with tassels, trading his travel-stained boots for embroidered slippers and loose trousers. He even wrapped and braided his hair again, which made her feel a little nostalgic. 

Byleth adjusted her new dress in the large mirror, feeling slightly exposed in all the light, airy fabric. It had a plunging neckline and high waist, slit up both sides to show off a rather extensive amount of her pale skin. 

“Does this look right?”

Claude stood behind her and surveyed her appearance with an appreciative eye. “You look amazing.” 

“It’s not too... showy?”

He laughed. “Just showy enough, I think. Oh, and there’s one more thing...”

He reached around and placed a delicate golden chain around her neck, a large, glittering green stone cut in a crescent-moon shape hanging from the center. 

“Oh! What’s this for?”

He grinned. “For the beautiful mother of my child, of course.”

She smiled a little. “I mean, what’s the occasion?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Do I need one?”

She shrugged, feeling oddly moved. “I suppose not, but... It’s just unexpected. It’s lovely, though. What kind of stone is this?”

He took her by the shoulders, admiring her reflection from behind. “It’s emerald, just like your ring. But... it’s been infused with magic,” he said a little too casually. “My idea, but Lysithea helped with the spell and Hilda set the stone. Quite unprecedented bit of teamwork from those two.”

“Magic?” She blinked down at the sparkling stone, turning it over in her hand. It felt cool and smooth against her fingers, completely inert. “What sort of magic?”

“Defensive, of a sort,” he said smoothly. “It glows in the presence of poison.”

She blinked at him in the reflection. “Are you... Worried about that sort of thing?”

His eyebrows twitched down momentarily but he quickly recovered and gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s just a precaution.”

He released her shoulders but she reached up and took his hand before he could back away. He met her eyes in the mirror and she held his gaze for a long moment, frowning. 

He sighed. “All right, all right. I hope I’m just being paranoid, but...”

She raised an eyebrow. “But?”

“There are still people here that don’t like the idea of me on the throne,” he said with some difficulty. “That’s why it took so long for me to return, after the war... Even with Padir out of commission, there was a small but significant faction against me specifically and the unification more generally. They still don’t trust anyone from Fodlan.”

She nodded grimly. This information didn’t surprise her, though it did concern her that he had felt the need to shield her from it. “And you think this faction may come after me?”

“They don’t know you, not like the people back in Derdriu and the monastery. They accepted me here as king mostly because of father’s condition and the precious trade terms I was able to negotiate. I got Holst Goneril off their back. But some of them still can’t stand the thought of a ‘half-blood’ in their ranks at all though, much less ruling over them. I could have won some sway if I had stayed here, married a Almyran girl or two...”

Byleth’s eyebrows shot up. “Or two?”

He nodded, abashed. “I got, ah, quite a few offers before I went back... But...”

She crossed her arms, eyes wide. “Oh really?”

“It was all political nonsense... It wasn't anything more than that.”

She frowned, wondering if her growing irritation was really justified or simply another mood swing. “Seems like it would have been a good strategy for you to win support,” she said, voice low. “But I guess marrying the newly coronated archbishop of Fodlan was the better tactic?” 

He sighed. “You know it wasn't like that.” 

She narrowed her eyes, mouth a slim, hard line. “No? Very convenient for you, though. You had women lined up on both sides of the border.”

“Hey now,” he said, “That’s really unfair.”

She was still holding his hand tightly on her shoulder. He turned their joined hands over and squeezed her fingers in his. 

“I love you, Byleth,” he said firmly. “And I won’t lie and say that our marriage hasn’t been advantageous, but... I thought it was for our cause, the both of us. Peace and a new dawn. I couldn’t have won the war, unified Fodlan, done any of this, without you.” He paused and took a deep breath. “I’m... I’m beholden to you in pretty much every way a man can be. You know that, don’t you?” 

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her, a soft, questioning brush of his lips over her knuckles. 

She frowned at him for a moment more, but his earnest expression, piercing green eyes so serious, finally made her relent. “Maybe I was being a little unfair... But if you expect me to share your dreams, our lives, together... It has to be just that - shared. You can’t hide things from me, especially potential dangers. We have to face them. Together.” 

His expression softened. “You’re right, of course.” 

“... So,” she said, turning around to face him. “Poison?”

He nodded. “I’m afraid Almyra is not like Fodlan - we don’t always meet on battlefields and come at each other openly with drawn swords. The weapons of choice here are quieter, but just as deadly. Deception, rumors, wildfire, intrigue whispered behind closed doors, and... poison.”

“You’re not a stranger to those things yourself, though, are you?” 

He winked. “You got me there, Teach. One has to use all the implements at their disposal, of course.” 

“But you’ve never... killed anyone with poison, have you?”

His quick shake of the head was a relief. “Me, personally? No. Nothing more than an upset stomach or two. Harmless pranks, really.”

“Was it you that tainted the tea that time? When poor Lorenz had to miss two whole days of class?”

He laughed. “Oh yeah. Good times.”

She shook her head. “Claude...”

“Like I said, harmless. He was fine! ...Eventually.” 

She sighed. “But here I imagine things aren’t taken quite so lightly...”

He grew serious once more, squeezing her hand again. “Indeed not,” he sighed. “I survived quite a few attempts on my life as a kid, and mother, too. We had to leave the palace for a while and live on the run. There was only so much Padir could do for us from his position, though he sent Nader with us for protection. Constant in-fighting within the council here and the stigma against foreigners really hit us hard. He thought getting us out of the thick of things would help, but... Well, it didn’t.” 

“That’s... horrible.” 

He shrugged. “Just another reason in a long list of why I ran away. It was as much to protect Mother as it was to escape the situation myself.”

She squeezed his hands back. “...But you’re not running away now, are you?”

He looked up and grinned at her. “Nope. Not when I have the Ashen Demon, hero of Fodlan, on my side. We’re going to change things, get rid of all the bad actors and build something new, aren’t we, my dear?”

She nodded resolutely. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Well, I considered a few angles, such as poisoning myself.” 

“What?” She said sharply. “Whatever for?”

“To draw them out. Surprise them. Get them off guard. And don’t worry, I’ve done it before. I’ve built up a bit of an immunity.” 

“Good goddess, Claude.” 

“Anyway, I decided against it. I think it’s better to wait and see. I don’t want to leave you vulnerable, and self-induced poisoning would be too risky to try on you, of course, especially considering the baby...”

Byleth felt an odd sensation of annoyance mixed with relief settle over her. “Thus the necklace.”

“Thus the necklace,” he repeated resolutely. “And it really is quite becoming on you.”

She sighed again. “Thank you. And it really is lovely, whatever the ulterior motives.”

“You’re welcome. The only motive I had was to protect you. Both of you.” He gently laid a hand over her belly.

She covered his hand with her own and paused thoughtfully. “Is that why you had Leonie and Hilda come with us, too? To protect me and the baby?”

He looked slightly uncomfortable. “Well, that’s not the only reason...” 

“Claude!”

“I need protection, too!”

She laughed. “Isn’t that why you brought me?”

He kissed her on the forehead. “You got it. We’ll watch each other’s backs, then?”

“Agreed.”

He snaked an arm around her waist, hand low on her hip. “Good. Because I do like looking at your backside an awful lot...”

She swatted at him playfully, unable to stop smiling. 

He pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed back. 

He kissed deeper.

She pulled away reluctantly, but he leaned into her more, so they were still nose to nose. 

“...We’ll be late for dinner,” she mumbled half-heartedly.

“Hey, who’s the king around here? Dinner can wait...”

A powerful pounding at the door startled them apart. 

“You guys better not be doing it in there!” Leonie called at a truly improper volume. “Didn’t you get enough on the road? Hurry up! We’re bloody hungry!”

Byleth stifled a laugh. “Shall we pick this back up later?”

“... Later,” he agreed with a grumble. “Remind me again why I invited her?”

“Protection?”

“Yeah, but who’s gonna protect her from me...?”

He opened the door and glowered at the group outside. 

“Oh, thank the goddess!” Leonie groaned in relief, completely unintimidated. She was in her best dress uniform, armor bright and shiny under her neatly arranged cape. “Took you long enough. You weren’t really going at it, were you? She’s already knocked up, give the poor woman a break.”

“I’m about to break something...” Claude muttered.

“Now, now...” Byleth said gently, pushing him aside. “Oh, you two look great!”

Hilda was there too, laughing and looking resplendent and rosy in a deep-burgundy ball gown studded with rubies. 

“Oh, Professor,” she said brightly, “You’re wearing the necklace! I wondered when he was going to hand it over.”

Byleth nodded. “I’m told it was your handiwork. It’s beautiful, Hilda. Thank you.”

Hilda beamed. “You’re very welcome! It looks positively divine on you.”

Leonie laughed. “Of course, anything would look good on top of those boobs. Damn!”

Claude sighed. “You guys know where we are, right?”

“What, I can’t compliment her figure just ‘cause we’re in an Almyran palace?” Leonie scoffed. 

Hilda elbowed him. “Certainly you share an appreciation, Mr. Leader Man?” 

“... That’s not the point.” 

“Oi, you kids! The chow’s this way!” Judith called from down the hall. “Hurry it up, will ya?”

Claude sighed again, but couldn’t suppress a grin. “Oh good, a role model.”

With that, they went bickering and laughing toward the banquet hall in a familiar clump.


	2. When You Least Expect It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth gets to know both of her new in-laws a little better. Her new necklace comes in handy.

The next few days passed without incident. They toured the palace grounds, the holy sites within the city, ate, drank, and talked to people of all walks of life. The food, the architecture, the music and art were all so removed from the things she knew back in Fódlan, Byleth could only gape in wonder at it all. They saw hanging gardens of flowering vines, towers of shining gold spinnerets, mosaics made from thousands of chips of colored tile, and hundreds and hundreds of wyverns swarming the sky stables scattered on the city walls. It was amazing, exhilarating, and utterly exhausting.

Duchess Helena von Riegan was a formidable woman. She had retained her title from the Alliance to allow Claude to inherit, but it had won her no friends in Almyra. She was exactly Claude’s height, and shared the color of his hair and sharp green eyes, with a stern, stoic expression and calculating air all of her own. She would have been intimidating if Byleth could be intimidated easily. Instead they had quickly become close. 

She invited Byleth to the public ladies bathhouse on the first full moon of their stay. It was a sprawling open air facility much larger than the saunas back at home. Inside there were dozens of fountains and pools of steaming water that could easily hold fifty people.

The local women in the baths were staring and pointing at them. Byleth was not embarrassed, but it did feel a little odd to be so scrutinized while naked. One little girl said something quite loudly and her mother shushed her quickly, pulling her away. 

Helena laughed. “Don’t take it personally. They’re just curious. They’re used to me, but we still don’t get many foreigners here.”

Byleth shrugged, though she was a little curious too. “What did that little girl say?”

Helena grinned. “She said ‘even her nipples are pink’...”

Maybe Byleth did feel slightly embarrassed now. 

“I... I see.” 

They settled onto a wide bench set within the shallow water, their elbows resting back on the edge of the pool.

“All in all, you’re taking this all very well I think,” Helena said with a sigh. 

Byleth nodded, twisting her hair into a messy bun at the back of her neck and out of the water. “Thank you. I must admit I wasn’t quite sure what to expect, coming to Almyra. Claude tried to prepare me, of course, but he... Ah...”

“He has a way of talking in circles around important details,” Helena supplied. 

Byleth smiled. “Yes, exactly.” 

“He’s very much like his father that way. Knows how to charm a crowd, but when you get him one on one for a serious conversation he clams up.” 

Byleth nodded. “Ah... Perhaps you’re right. The former king seems to be very... Lively.”

Helena smirked and nodded. “He is, that.”

“Thank you again for coming to the wedding. It must have been hard to leave your husband when he was still healing.”

The other woman’s face grew hard for a moment, then she schooled her features to solemnity once more. “It was... difficult indeed. They never caught the ones who caused the accident, you know. And Amir is a terrible patient. He can’t sit still for the life of him. But there is not much you can do when whole limbs are crushed under a wyvern...”

Byleth grimaced. “I wouldn’t think so. He’s made a miraculous recovery, though.”

“Yes. He is rather miraculous,” Helena sighed, and Byleth hoped that after twenty-something years of marriage she too would still have a similar affection for her husband. 

“Your scar there,” Helena said, changing the subject rather abruptly and pointing to Byleth’s arm. “How did you earn that?”

“Oh, I’ve had that one a while. My father had me accompany him on mercenary work since I was just a child. I think that was from when I was about thirteen. We had to clear out some bandits from a town along the southern border.”

“My... And that one?” She asked, pointing to Byleth’s thigh. 

“Hmm, probably from the war. I think a javelin got me.” 

“And here?”

“An arrow at the Great Bridge.”

Helena nodded, impressed. “Quite a collection you have.”

Byleth shrugged. The older woman had her own rather extensive supply of scars as well, some showing boldly against her tanned skin. “Do you mind if I ask about that?” Byleth pointed at the large slash low on her abdomen.

“Ah, that one. I’m afraid that’s because of your dear husband.”

“My... You mean Claude?” Byleth said, alarmed. “He... Cut you?”

The duchess laughed again. “No, not quite. The midwife had to cut him out of me at birth. Troublesome from the start, that one.”

Byleth’s eyes went wide as saucers. “Cut him... out...” Her hands went protectively over her own belly.

“Yes. We both were lucky to survive. That’s the reason he doesn’t have any siblings, though. It took months before I could even stand properly, much less hold a bloody bow.” She paused, looking at Byleth’s face which had gone rather pale. “Oh, I’ve frightened you. Apologies.”

Byleth shook her head quickly. “Ah, oh no...! I’m fine. I just... Hadn’t thought of that... Possibility.”

Helena put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Hopefully you won’t have the same troubles. Do you know if your mother had an easy birth...?”

Byleth hesitated, looking down at the water. “Ah... No,” she said softly. “She... She died.”

“Damn,” Helena said, going a little pale herself. “I’m sorry! I knew she was gone, but... Well, I’ve certainly terrified you now, haven’t I?” 

Byleth smiled weakly. “Ah... Well, I can’t say I’m not a bit nervous about what it will be like. Birth, I mean. I’m not afraid of the pain, but...” 

The older woman sighed. “I won’t lie to you, dear. It’s brutal. It’s like no pain you’ve felt before. But you’re strong and hale, and will have the best healers at your disposal. You’ll be fine.” 

Byleth nodded slowly. She was silent for a long moment, considering. “Could you,” she asked softly, “...Be there? For the birth, I mean.”

The duchess smiled at her, a much gentler expression than her normal steely glare. “Of course, my dear. I’ll make every effort to attend the blessed event. The men will be useless, that’s for sure.” 

Byleth smiled a little again, relieved. “Thank you.”

—

The next day was a holy day of a sort, with a grand feast held under the light of the moon. 

The meal was extravagant to the extreme, dishes piled high with fragrant foods in a riot of colors and smells. The flavors were bright and spicy, washed down with lots of wine and tea. 

Claude was pulled away to talk trade with half a dozen council members, taking Hilda and his mother with him. Byleth was left well attended by his father, several ladies, and Leonie’s ever watchful presence at her side. 

“Enjoying yourself, my dear daughter?” The former king said slyly, giving her a familiar wink. 

“Oh, very much,” she said honestly. “The food was amazing.”

He grinned. “The company is not bad either. I must say, you look lovely tonight.” His eyes fell on her new necklace with interest. “Beautiful stone you have there, and a very unique setting.”

“Claude gave it to commemorate our visit. It was made by Lady Goneril. She’s quite the budding artisan.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Indeed? Quite a multi-talented bodyguard my boy has there, and a Goneril besides! I must say, I never thought I would see the day that we’d welcome one of that lot into our home, but times are changing, and I’m happy for it. We’ve all had enough bad blood pass between us for a lifetime, I think.” He sighed and rubbed his beard thoughtfully. “I’ll have to show the lot of you the crown jewels tomorrow.”

“She’d love that,” Byleth said, picturing Hilda’s excitement already. “Oh, and I never did thank you for the things you sent along for the wedding. Everything was beautiful.”

He waved her away. “Ah, of course, of course! Nothing but the best for family.”

She smiled openly, feeling a little warm. She crossed her hand over the small swell of her belly.

Family. It had a very nice ring to it. 

The dessert course came, including crispy cakes of layered pastry, bowls of thick creamy rice soaked in coconut milk, and even more to drink. 

Byleth ate, but kept mostly to her tea, only taking a small sip of wine. It was sweet but very strong. 

She handed her glass to Leonie who took it eagerly.

“Woo! Thanks Professor!”

Amir grinned at her. “These young ladies you’ve brought with you... They still call you ‘Professor’ even though you are their queen. Why is that?”

Byleth hadn’t really given it much thought. It had always just seemed natural. She shrugged. “I rather like it. Becoming their teacher is what changed the course of my life, after all.” 

Leonie smiled at her. “And we are all the better for it!”

“Here, here!” Amir said brightly, and clinked their cups together. 

Throughout every meal Byleth had been keeping a close eye on her necklace, and had instructed Leonie to do the same. It remained dark and sparkling cheerfully, to all the world just a shiny bauble through every bite and sip.

The night went on without interruption and Byleth relaxed, feeling very full and very happy. 

After dinner they were invited out onto a vast balcony over the garden. Pillows and rugs were piled on the grounds artfully around large braziers. The air was thick with the smell of citrus trees and the sky was full of stars. 

Amir sat them comfortably near the edge of the balcony, so they could see over the palace grounds. The city below seemed to go on for ages, flat and vast as an ocean spreading around them for as far as the eye could see. 

“It is so beautiful here,” Byleth sighed. 

“Thank you, dear daughter. You are welcome to stay as long as you’d like. I hope you will consider this is your home now, too.”

She felt her face flush a little. “... I do wish we could stay longer, but I’m afraid we have many obligations back in Fódlan...”

He fluttered his hand at her again, as if waving away such serious concerns. “Never mind all that. I’ve had my fill of politics for a lifetime. Will you at least consider staying until the birth? It would be a great blessing to us all if the child was born on Almyran soil.”

She blinked, a little surprised. Staying here for the birth would add nearly six months to their plans. “Oh... Well, thank you. That’s very generous. We will... consider it.” 

A servant came by with a tray bearing a strangely shaped bottle with a long rope coiled around it ending in a pipe.

“Would you ladies care for a smoke?”

Byleth was intrigued, but she politely declined, hands folded over her belly. 

“Oh, come now, one puff will not hurt! It’s a custom of ours you simply must try...”

“Yeah, c’mon, Professor! Lighten up a little.” 

“You can try it, Leonie. I’ll just watch.” 

The servant set the tray down and loaded a small bowl with a bundle of fragrant herbs, covered them with a wire screen, and set on top of the bottle. Hot coals from the brazier were carefully placed over the bowl. 

Amir took up the pipe first to demonstrate.

“Professor!” Leonie said sharply, all playfulness suddenly gone. “Look!”

Byleth looked down at the necklace. A soft green glow was coming from the crystal.

She moved swiftly and without thinking, knocking the bottle sideways and sending it spinning out over the edge of the balcony to crash into the garden below. 

Amir sputtered an oath. “What do you think you’re—“

“It was poisoned, your highness.” Leonie said, drawing her sword. “Someone was trying to kill us.”


	3. Giving Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the poisoning scare, Claude and Byleth take a moment to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sex.

The rest of the evening was a blur. Guards flooded the balcony, sending guests and servants scurrying back to their rooms. The servant who had brought the poison was nowhere to be found. 

Claude was absolutely livid. 

Byleth had only ever seen him this angry once before, even in the midst of war, and that had been at Rhea. That situation did not quite compare to the current circumstances, but it was all still rather upsetting. 

When he finally shouted down the last council member who dared to offer an objection to the palace-wide search he slammed the door on them with some force, rattling their whole bedroom. 

He came and collapsed on the bed in an exhausted heap. Byleth sat beside him and collected him in a gentle embrace, settling his head in her lap.

He looked up at her sullenly. “I never should have brought you here.”

She sighed. “Don’t say that. I wanted to come. Most of this trip has been amazing...!”

“Except for the threat on your life.”

“Except for that, yes,” she agreed softly. “But didn’t we agree we were going to face those threats together, the same as always?”

He closed his eyes and was silent for a long time, and for a moment she thought he had fallen asleep. Then he spoke.

“I just don’t know what... What I would do if I lost you... Not again.”

She touched his face gently. “You’ve never lost me.”

His voice, usually so easy-going, sounded heavy and very tired. “But I did. After the attack on the monastery... Those five years.”

She shook her head. “It took a while, but I made my way back to you. I always will.”

He sighed hard through his nose, turning his head to one side, unable to look her in the eyes. His voice was very quiet when he finally spoke again. “Those years without you, I was stuck. The war... I couldn’t move forward. No matter how hard I tried to see the path ahead, it was all fog and thunderheads. My dreams felt impossible. I made wild plans, took stupid risks, and put all my hopes on your return. Everyone thought I was crazy, that you were dead or gone off somewhere or...” 

“But you were right. I did come back. And I’m not going anywhere,” she said softly. “I’m here by your side now.”

“I should have told you earlier...”

“Hm?”

He looked back up at her. “How much I love you. How much I need you.”

She smiled down at him. “I know. I love you, too. And we should make our next plan together, hmm?”

He sat up, wiping his face and brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Ah... I’m sorry. You’re the one who was nearly poisoned but I’m the one being comforted.”

She cupped his face in one hand. He leaned into the caress. “I’m fine,” she said evenly. “Your necklace protected me. And Leonie. And your father, too! You protected all of us with your cleverness. As always.”

He didn’t seem convinced. He just frowned down at the bedsheets, then slowly fell forward and buried his face in her chest.

She laughed a little, surprised. “Oh!”

He stayed there for a long moment. 

“...You’ll suffocate.”

“Then I’ll die happy,” he said, voice slightly muffled. 

She laughed again, pushing him lightly. “Here now, no one is dying tonight.”

He leaned back reluctantly. 

“The crystal is still glowing,” she said, holding out the necklace. “Does that mean there is still poison around?”

“I don’t think so. You have to manually reset it.”

“Oh? How so?”

He paused and made a sour face.

She blinked. “What? What is it?”

“You... You have to say a pass-phrase over it.”

“Oh?”

He sighed and sat up fully, taking the jewel into his hand. He grimaced, took a deep breath, and said in a whispered rush:

“Lysithea von Ordelia is a genius and Claude is not as smart as he thinks he is.”

The crystal glowed brightly for a moment and then dimmed back to its natural dark green color.

He looked back up at her, abashed. 

Byleth was smiling, eyes twinkling with amusement. “...I think I should write Lysithea a thank you letter tomorrow.”

“Leave me a few lines, will you?”

She nodded but said, “I’ll consider it.”

He gathered her up into another embrace. “I’m just so glad you’re alright. You’re really sure you didn’t inhale anything?”

“I’m sure. Leonie was ready to try it, but it was really your father who would have gotten it the worst. What was that stuff, anyway?” 

“It appears like they soaked the tobacco in belladonna - deadly nightshade. At that concentration it might not have actually killed you immediately, but it can cause powerful hallucinations and you could’ve been very sick. And the baby...” His voice trailed off, unwilling or unable to speak to such dark possibility. 

“If they weren’t trying to outright kill us, then why...?”

“A warning, I suppose,” he said, voice low, “Damn it all...”

For a moment she thought he was going to get up and start shouting again, but he just fell back onto the bed, pulling her with him. They lay together for a while, fully clothed, on top of the soft silk sheets. 

“It’s very late,” she said softly. “We should try to sleep...”

“I’m not sure if I can,” he replied.

They stared at each other for a moment, a tight line of tension quivering between them.

“Well,” she murmured softly, biting her lip. “I’m not sure if the mood is right, but—“

He caught her lips in a sudden searing kiss, the desperation in the action almost startling. After a moment she kissed back with equal fervor, driven by pent up adrenaline or simply utter relief at being alive, she wasn’t sure, but he seemed to be experiencing something similar. 

The rush of familiar desire coursing through them felt reassuring and real, and suddenly very, very urgent. 

They began to disrobe with some haste, light clothing falling away with ease. 

He pulled her on top of him and she peeled her dress up over her head in one fluid motion. The generous weight of her breasts spilled free. 

He made an appreciative sound and cupped them, marveling at the way they fit in his hands, full and soft, her pert pink nipples hard against his palms.

“Goddess, you’re beautiful...” he sighed. 

“Mmm... You’ve already won me over, you know. You can stop flirting.”

“Never.”

She was straddling his abdomen, but he pulled her up his body, both hands sliding down to grip her backside. 

“W-what are you...?”

“Come up here,” he nodded, hoisting her up. 

“Oh!”

She was practically on his shoulders now, legs to either side of his face. He kissed her inner thigh, his beard ticklish against the sensitive skin there. 

“Is this... Okay?” He asked, so hopefully her knees went a little weak. 

She nodded, making her whole body bob in response. “... Yes, if you... If you are comfortable...?”

“Oh, I’m exactly where I want to be.”

With that, he drew her body impossibly closer and directly against his mouth for a long, wet kiss.

“Ah! Oh... Oh...!”

“Good?”

“Y-yes!”

With that, he went at her like a man starved. 

She gasped and staggered above him, fumbling to grip onto the ornate headboard. He held onto her hips fast, mumbling appreciatively into her body. 

“Mm... You taste... sho good...”

Embarrassed and excited all at once she could only gasp and squirm above him, holding on for dear life. 

His enthusiasm as much as the sensation sent her soaring, and soon she was rocking against him as his strokes became more rapid, tongue flickering over and over, licking, sucking and lavishing her with focused attention. It felt so hot, so staggeringly, utterly good she could barely take it. She was melting, overflowing, shuddering with every flick of his tongue. 

“Oh..! Oh, Claude... I’m... Going to...!”

He redoubled his efforts and she saw stars.

She felt it shake through her from the tips of her fingers to her toes, her body bucking all at once as her climax slammed through her like a crashing wave, leaving her flushed and trembling on a warm and hazy shore.

He gave her another slow, deliberate lick, and her knees buckled, slumping down on his shoulders, shaking and spent.

His voice was somewhat muffled from between her legs. “Mm... Byleth... I might... actually suffocate...”

“Oh, I’m sorry...!” 

She shuffled back clumsily until she was sitting low on his belly again. 

He laughed and wiped his mouth with one hand, shifting his jaw slightly. “Ah ha... Mmm. You look like you enjoyed that.”

She nodded dazedly, flushed and glassy-eyed. 

“Are you... Up for another ride?”

She nodded again with more enthusiasm. “Oh, yes.”

“Good. How about you... Ah!”

She had slid down his body without further prompting, her backside pressed firmly against his straining erection. She gazed down at him, eyes heavy-lidded and hungry, and his breath hitched with wanting. 

He was spread out underneath her like a map and she traced a route with her fingers. She slid her hands down his broad chest, across the tight, shifting muscles of his stomach, and over the jutting ridge of his hip bone. 

“Ah... Byleth...”

She sat up on her knees and hovered over him teasingly, but not for very long. Neither of them were feeling very patient at the moment.

She lowered herself onto him, watching as his face changed, going from smug satisfaction to an unfocused, open-mouthed expression of absolute ecstasy. He groaned as she slid down onto him, his cock filling her hot, tight body. She quivered around him, pulling him deep, making sure he filled every inch. 

Warm and alive and utterly perfect. 

“Ah... Ha... Gods, you’re incredible...” he gasped, clutching her hips. 

She rode him hard, and it was his turn to hold on for dear life. 

She rocked back on her heels and then up on her knees, pushing him deeper and then shallow and then deeper again, shifting her body until he was angled perfectly, surging into her to hit an especially sensitive spot with every roll of her hips. 

She threw her head back and moaned, breasts heaving, hips shaking, bouncing with every eager repetition. 

“Ah! Oh, holy fu—!”

He gripped her tight, pulling her down hard onto him as he thrust up with abandon, fast and rough and unstoppable.

He spasmed and jerked, coming with a cry and a growl, lifting them both as he arched his back up off the bed. The rush of wet heat filling her made her dizzy with it all.

If she hadn’t already been pregnant, she was sure she would be now. 

For a long moment, she felt like she was floating.

“Oh... Oh my...”

She sank down onto his chest slowly, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder. His large, warm hands slid up her back and held her there as they breathed together, chests rising and falling. His heart was thundering against her breast and she sighed, long and content. 

She would do anything to protect this moment, this feeling, this bond. 

He shifted under her slightly, turning his head to kiss her ear, her neck, and shoulder. They didn’t say another word, just kissed and hummed, and fell asleep with limbs still intertwined.

—

They were rudely awakened early the next morning by another knock on the door. 

“Your Majesties?” It was his mother’s aide, sounding nervous and unsettled. “Are you awake?”

Claude sat up with a groan, dislodging Byleth who was still half on top of him. “Oh, sorry.”

She rolled over, blinking at him with bleary-eyes. “What in the... What time is it...?”

A quick glance out the window confirmed it was not even sunrise, muted pre-dawn light filtering in through the ornate screen.

The voice came from the door again. “C-can I come in please, sir?”

“No,” he grumbled. “Come back at a less demented hour.” 

“Sir? ...B-but there have been some developments in the case of the poisoning. I think you will want to—“

He stood up and crossed the room in a few quick strides, opening the door rather abruptly.

The young woman jumped back in surprise and averted her eyes with some difficulty at his nakedness. “Oh! Oh, I’m so s-sorry Your Majesty, but your mother...!”

“My mother? What about her?”

“I’m afraid she’s been arrested.”


	4. When the Snake Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation over the poisoning attempt continues, but not without ruffling a few feathers. Byleth is done with diplomacy when her husband is in peril.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and injury to animals (wyverns)

They hurriedly dressed and rushed to the captain of the guard for an explanation.

“Why the hell would my mother want to poison her own husband and daughter-in-law?” Claude demanded.

“Sir, I don’t pretend to know the motivation of your women,” the captain said in exasperation. “All I know is that we found clear evidence of the substance in her quarters. A search we conducted on your orders, may I remind you?”

“Dammit all, it must be a trick! They’ve planted it in her room. They must have...”

“Perhaps,” the guard said slowly, but it was clear he was skeptical.

“Just let me in to see her, all right?”

“Of course, Your Majesty. This way.”

The guard led him down a long stairway that went deep under the palace, Byleth following right on their heels. His mother was being kept in a dark locked room, not quite a cell, but near enough when compared to the bright and breezy spaces of the upper floors. 

She was sitting serenely on a single pillow on a stone bench along the wall, wrists shackled. She looked up when they entered, smiling weakly. 

He rushed to her. “Mother, are you alright? They said—“

“I know what they said, boy. Don’t fret. They awoke me quite rudely but have otherwise been gentle with my person.”

“It’s not true is it? You wouldn’t try to kill father, or Byleth...?”

She scoffed. “Of course not! What in the world would that accomplish?”

His shoulders sagged slightly in relief. “I knew you wouldn’t, but hearing you say so is still...”

“Can I be released, please? There’s not much I can accomplish sitting around here in this filthy box.”

“Of course,” Claude said, gesturing to the guard. 

The guard gave him a sour look, but complied with only a slight hint of reluctance. 

“Who would do this?” Claude asked, “Who would frame you?”

Helena sighed, rubbing her newly freed wrists. “I’m afraid the list is rather substantial,” she stood and took Claude’s arm. “Byleth dear, are you alright? The child..?”

Byleth nodded. “We’re fine.”

“Thank heavens. Now, let’s get the hell out of here.”

—

There was a bit of an uproar. 

The duchess was put under a much more lenient sentence of house arrest while the investigation continued, but that didn’t seem to be enough for many of the other members of the council. 

Despite their protests, Claude extended the search for the real culprit outside of the palace and throughout the noble quarter. Everyone was mad for different reasons, upset at the implication or simply the inconvenience, and Claude and Byleth were left to field a flood of complaints. 

After several days, things began to calm down again, with very little to show for all the effort. The guards were still combing through the materials they collected, and in the meantime there were more councils to attend, letters to write, facilities to tour, and meals to eat. 

Byleth was just finishing up tea with another round of frustrated noble ladies in the garden when Judith approached them with a large collection of papers piled in her arms.

“Ah, this doesn’t look good...” Leonie observed. 

Byleth quickly but politely bade her farewells and the ladies scuttled away. 

“Good afternoon Your Majesty,” Judith said with a rather cursory bow. “Is Claude around? I have some things I’d like to show the both of you.” 

“He went off to tour the new wyvern breeding grounds,” Byleth said, frowning. “Why?”

“Did he bring a guard?”

Byleth felt herself go a bit cold. “Hilda is with him. Why? What’s this all about?”

“Just a bad feeling. I wanted to show you something odd,” Judith said, rolling out a map of the city with several locations circled in red ink. “In the search of the palace and noble quarter, we were able to recover a set of strange documents. Letters with suspicious coding, blackmail material, and even details about the former king’s accident. It’s some incredibly damning evidence, but it could’ve been planted just like what was put in the Duchess Riegan’s chambers. We’ve started to make a few arrests but I don’t think we’ve rounded them all up yet. And here’s another thing...”

She pointed down to the map. “We found deeds to these properties in one of the lord’s homes.”

“What’s so odd about that? I thought rich folks owned all sorts of things,” Leonie asked. 

“They’re locations in the common sector, far away from the palace. Not businesses or anything, just what appears to be abandoned houses.”

Byleth squinted down at the map in concentration. “Hmm, that is odd... Why do you think they’d own such property?”

“Bolt holes, possibly. Places to run and hide if there’s trouble, or to keep something more sinister. Nader and I have plans to go and check them out today.”

“That’s good. Please take a contingent of guards with you,” Byleth said, crossing her arms. “Did you find any more traces of that poison? What was it...? Belladonna?”

Judith looked up at her in surprise. “Belladonna? I hadn’t heard... Are you sure that’s what was used?”

Byleth blinked at her. “I... I believe so.”

Judith frowned, scratching her head. “How strange.”

“Why is that strange?” Byleth asked. 

“Well, it’s just that belladonna can’t grow in this climate. It grows much easier out West, back home.” 

Byleth thought on this for a moment, frowning. “...So they had some sort of supplier from Fódlan?”

Judith shrugged. “Quite possibly.” 

Byleth’s frown deepened as she thought about it more. An unhappy suspicion was niggling at the back of her mind and she was having trouble ignoring it. 

Just then, a wyvern crashed into the gardens.

—

Byleth shot to her feet and ran, Leonie and Judith hot on her heels. 

The poor creature was bleeding profusely from a torn wing, the membrane a ragged, hanging mess. Under the blood it was unmistakably, recognizably white. It recoiled at Byleth’s touch, keening in pain.

The saddle was empty. 

“Holy hells...!” Leonie gasped.

“What happened?” Byleth demanded. “Where’s Claude? What—”

Perhaps at the familiar sound of it’s rider’s name, the wyvern staggered to its feet, turning its neck back in the direction it came and roared.

A guard from the city watch came running from the back gate. “Your Majesty! There was an attack. The king—!”

They rushed to join him and he led them out of the palace grounds towards the city walls. Smoke was rising in the distance, and the sound of people screaming and running filled the streets.

Another wyvern lay splayed across a courtyard, its neck clearly broken. Hilda staggered down from the saddle, her axe dragging on the ground behind her, tears streaming down her pretty face. Judith caught her before she could tip over. 

“By the saints! What happened, girl? Where’s the king?!” 

“They used some sort of illusion! Dark magic,” Hilda sobbed. “I couldn’t see anything. That idiot pushed me out of the way and got hit with something. I’m the one who’s supposed to be guarding him and he—“

“Where is he?” Byleth demanded again.

Hilda pointed back over the expanse of city behind her. “They... They took him. They shot down his wyvern and I couldn’t get to him fast enough. I tired to go after them, but they’ve killed poor Ruby! I’m so, so sorry...!”

Byleth stood very still for a long moment, her face frozen in a stoic mask. The others watched her nervously. She looked up again suddenly, eyes cold but focused. 

“Judith, get me that map. And Leonie?” 

“Y-yes, Professor?”

“Bring me my sword.”


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I admit it. This chapter is entirely because I wanted Claude to be rescued by a group of badass women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, dismemberment, and bad guys being racist (and getting their asses kicked for it)

Claude’s head ached terribly, and he could feel blood sticky in his hair. His side was screaming in pain and it hurt to breathe. He blinked awake and looked around blearily. He was tied up on a wooden chair, bound with rope at the wrists and ankles and across his chest, waist, and legs. 

It was all a bit overboard considering his current state, he thought. 

He was in a house, a somewhat common sort judging by the lack of decor and well-worn features, with windows and doors boarded up tight against the night. Cheap tallow candles were burning low, filling the room with greasy smoke.

A group of surly looking men were sitting around a table playing cards. One looked over and noticed his movement.

“Ah, the mongrel’s finally awake.”

A tall, pale man he didn’t recognize stood up. He was wearing old, tattered black robes of a dark mage. 

“Evening chaps,” Claude said smoothly, despite the chill running through his veins. “I’m afraid I can’t shake your hands as I’m a bit tied up at the moment. To whom do I owe the pleasure?”

The mage sneered down his long nose at him, lip curled back to reveal yellowed teeth. “We are your end, boy. You thought you burned us all to ashes in battle, but you did not dig deep enough. The fires have been relit with help from the loyal lords and ladies of Almyra. You have many enemies, it seems.”

“Ah, you’re one of those slithering snakes from Shambala? Joining forces with some real winners here... Lords and ladies, you said? All I see are scum,” he said with a smile. “If you wanted to slum it, I know some pretty good alleys you can go get shanked in.”

One of the other men kicked his chair over, sending him crashing onto his side. 

Claude groaned in pain for a moment, then began to laugh at a rising and somewhat alarming volume.

“Wh... What are you laughing for, insolent dog?”

The kidnappers murmured among themselves, disturbed.

“Did you drug him? I thought you didn’t—“

“I didn’t!”

“Oh,” Claude said, stifling himself momentarily, “You have no idea what you’re in for.”

He was summarily kicked in the face with some force.

“Don’t kill him you yet, you idiot!”

Claude coughed and winced, spitting blood. He began to laugh again. “Ah... Ha ha... Keep it coming, boys. For every bruise on this pretty face she’s going to return it to you tenfold.”

The mage scoffed. “Who? That pretty pink bodyguard of yours? She buggered right off!”

“Well, her too, perhaps, but I’m talking about—“

The door to the building crashed in, sending the men skittering through the dark in a panic. 

Byleth stepped in and over the wreckage, sword in hand, the fury of a thousand suns burning in her eyes. 

“— My wife.”

—

The group of men scrambled to the back of the room, grabbing swords and axes in a flurry of blades. 

One of the windows shattered, glass and wood splinters showering them as arrows rained down in a torrent. More bodies burst through the openings, doors and windows on all sides suddenly blocked with well-armed soldiers and familiar faces. Nader led the royal guard, flanked by Leonie, Hilda, and Judith.

One of the villains not reduced to a pincushion rushed at Byleth with weapon drawn. 

“Watch out—!”

The warning was unnecessary. She cut her attacker down easily with a swift, undulating stroke, her sword glowing red-hot in the gloom. 

The mage screeched in terror. “G-get her you fools!” 

Everything fell into a cacophony of screams and chaos. 

Hilda stomped on an arm reaching for a dropped dagger and divested the limb from its owner with a merciless chop of her axe.

Judith’s rapier flashed, tearing an attacker to bloody ribbons. 

Leonie’s spear caught a man right through the belly. 

One by one they took them out in a well-coordinated torrent. The Golden Deer were seasoned veterans, after all. 

One of the kidnappers put a knife to Claude’s throat in desperation but was swiftly dispatched with a viscous stab in the ribs before he could even speak a threat. Claude dropped the arrowhead he had been hiding in his sleeve and groaned. He’d managed to free his own hands but not much else, and his own side was red hot with pain. 

“Boy, are you alright?” Nader asked, rushing to grab Claude’s chair and sawing through the remaining ropes with haste. He stopped for a moment to deliver a vicious kick to another would-be assailant. 

“Never better, my friend,” Claude replied, his grin losing some of its slyness when delivered with a bloody lip.

“You look a right fuckin’ mess.” 

A globe of sparking purple lightning tore through the room, but Byleth swatted it away like a housefly, sending it careening into a wall with a spectacular explosion. 

When the smoke cleared the dark mage was writhing on the ground, Byleth’s boot planted firmly on his chest. 

“Filthy slut of Seiros! You’ll pay for your sins!” He screeched, “I’ll rend the flesh from your bones!”

She leveled her sword at his throat.

“I have suffered the whims of gods and monsters,” she said, voice soft and dangerous. “You, little man, are no threat to me.”

The sword of the creator slid into his neck with very little resistance. 

She stared down at his twitching body, blood pooling around him, her eyes hard for a long, intense moment. 

“Byleth...” Claude called weakly.

At the sound of her name her sword clattered to the ground, expression changing in an instant as she rushed to his side.

“Oh, oh by the saints...! Claude! Are you alright? I came as soon as we could track them down. Look at what they’ve done to you!”

He smiled up at her, as she took his face in her hands to kiss him repeatedly despite the blood on his lips.

“I’ve been through worse,” he said with a cough. “I antagonized them a bit to keep them talking. I knew you would come.”

Nader finished cutting him free from his bonds, settling him back into the chair with some difficulty. Claude groaned and slumped over, struggling for breath. 

Byleth lifted his shirt to reveal a massive swath of angry red bruises along his side. She gasped. “Gods, I wish I could kill them again...!”

Nader looked him over grimly. “He’s got a couple broken ribs, at least, Your Majesty. Possible internal bleeding. And a good knock on the head, besides.”

“Hells and damnation,” she hissed. She turned to yell out the door. “Healer! We’ve found the king! He needs a healer immediately!”

A cluster of royal clerics rushed to them through the wreckage. The soft glow of healing magic surrounded him, he grunted in considerable discomfort as his bones slowly began to knit back together. 

The rush of battle gone, tears had started to run down Blyleth’s face. She sank to her knees beside him. “You great big bloody bastard... Don’t you ever do that to me again!”

He smiled weakly. “What, get kidnapped? Can’t say I care to.”

She shook her head. “No, I mean lie to me!”

He blinked at her, at a complete loss. “Wh-what?”

She looked up at him. “That poison... I know it doesn’t come from Almyra. It only grows on the other side of the mountains, back in Fódlan.”

He sighed. “... You figured that out, huh?”

“H-how could you? After everything, after everything you said—“

“Byleth, I didn’t— It wasn’t—“

A sharp voice cut through their argument. 

“It wasn’t his scheme. It was mine.”

Byleth slowly turned around to face Duchess Riegan standing in the darkened doorway.


	6. Family Values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude’s mother gives her explanations.

They didn’t say anything more until they were back in the palace and Claude was bandaged and healed to a less alarming state, installed back in their bedroom to finish his recovery in relative comfort. Byleth refused to leave his side, even though she was still covered in an alarming amount of blood and soot. 

The duchess shooed the servants and healers out of door before closing it and locking it behind her, sealing the three of them inside the large room. 

They stared at each other in silence for a long, tense moment. 

Byleth was the first to speak. 

“I just want to know why. Your husband... Your son, and myself were put into grave danger!”

The duchess sighed. “I did it for them, of course. For the both of you. For my grandchild.”

“You nearly poisoned your grandchild!”

The duchess shook her head, earrings swinging from side to side. “No, no. It was all carefully orchestrated, dear girl. The necklace, the smoke, the search, the accusation of my own person... Amir was in on it, too, of course. It was all planned down to the exact moment to lure out the real creatures who waited in the dark to strike.”

Byleth turned back to Claude. “And you knew about all this, too?”

The duchess cut in again before he could answer. “He only knew about the possible attempt on your life, which I warned him about. I suggested protection from poison, and he came up with the necklace. I imagine he pieced a few other things together on his own after a while, though.”

Claude’s mouth was a thin, grim line. He nodded, once. “I had hoped it wasn't true, but... Byleth is right. The type of poison you used gave it away, Mother.”

“Well, that was by design of course. I wanted the claim against me to seem legitimate... Because it was.”

They digested that for a few seconds. 

“That poison...” Claude said carefully. He paused and took a deep breath, as if steeling himself for something. “That poison was the same one that killed my uncle, wasn’t it? Your brother... Seven years ago, before grandfather named me heir and sent me to Garreg Mach?”

The duchess was silent again for a long while, but her soft smile of satisfaction spoke volumes. “You have grown quite clever, haven’t you?” she said finally. 

Byleth looked between them, unsure if shock outweighed her awe. “You... You really...?”

“The man was a wretch, dear. An abusive idiot plagued with gout and soaked in drink, lechery, and many other vices, besides. He had only a minor crest, and hated me for my major one with a fiery passion. He was one of the chief reasons I ran here all those years ago. Besides my dear Amir, of course...”

“But Mother,” Claude said, horrified. “He was still your brother... Family.”

“Family is more than just blood. You can choose who belongs, and who doesn’t. Give that title to only to those who deserve it. I think you understand that, don’t you?”

“I... I suppose,” Claude said, “But that still seems awfully drastic.”

She sighed and hesitated, looking away. “I didn’t want to tell you much more, but I suppose I must...”

Claude gaped at her. “What else could there possibly be?!”

The duchess turned to face them again. “Your uncle... He was the one who sent the assassins after us. They started when he learned I was pregnant with you.”

They stared at her in stunned silence. 

“We dodged them for years, of course, but they kept coming. He was determined to see us dead, and had the means to continue to plague us for the rest of our lives. When I learned that my father, your grandfather, was slowly fading, I took drastic measures into my own hands,” she said softly, turning to Claude, green eyes fiercely intent. “To secure your future.”

“Mother...”

She turned around again to gaze out the window. “As for this little visit of yours... It presented a perfect opportunity to tease out those anti-unification traitors, and get to the bottom of Amir’s accident. We agreed on that much, didn’t we?”

“Well,” he said slowly, “Yes, but... I didn’t know you intended to use us as bait. Not Byleth at least!”

“My apologies,” she said much too breezily. “Things didn’t go exactly as planned, of course. I certainly didn’t expect the fiends to take things as far as they did. Dark magic, shooting you out of the sky, kidnapping... But with your help, we’ve routed the lot of them.”

Claude could only laugh. “By the saints...!” 

“I’m not sure if we should if we should thank you or have you arrested again,” Byleth said evenly. “Honestly, though, I’m rather impressed.”

Helena smiled. “I thought you might be, if the stories about you were true. You really are the one who they call the Ashen Demon, Fell Star of Heaven, aren’t you?”

Byleth nodded. “I am.”

“Your power... Was it really given to you by the Goddess herself?”

Byleth hesitated, then nodded slowly. “...I may have walked the path set to me by a Goddess, but the steps I have taken have been with my own two feet.”

The duchess regarded her with admiration. “That is becoming more exceedingly apparent everyday I know you,” she said slowly. “It’s been years since I’ve wielded my bow, but I know a fellow warrior when I see one. We do what we must to protect our own, don’t we?”

“We do,” Byleth said, “However...”

“I certainly do not blame you for being upset with me. No one likes to be tricked. I do apologize for keeping you in the dark, both of you. I won’t make that mistake again.” 

Claude and Byleth exchanged a look. 

“...We’re just glad you’re on our side,” Byleth said finally.

“Of course,” the duchess said with a smile. “After all, you’re family.” 

She exited shortly after, leaving them staring after her in awe. 

“She’s terrifying,” Byleth said evenly, “but I think I love her.” 

He laughed, then winced, holding his side. “She’s... something, all right.” He leaned back on the pillows, looking up at the ceiling in a daze. “So... What now?” 

“You’re asking me? I thought you were the master strategist here,” she teased. 

“I’m a bit concussed at the moment... Also I just learned my mother committed fratricide? Can you give a guy a break?”

She hummed thoughtfully, brushing his hair back out of his eyes, palm flat and warm against his forehead. “I don’t really agree with her methods, of course, but... Well, at least your hands are clean.”

He settled back into the bed with a sigh. “But there’s still blood on the floor.”

She nodded. “That’s one way of putting it.”

“We will have to clean it up together. Tomorrow, though.” He yawned. 

“Yes, tomorrow,” she agreed. She leaned down to kiss him. “For now, you should get some rest.”

He nodded blearily, fading fast. “What about you?”

“I’m... Going to take a bath.”


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth wants a bath. Leonie and Hilda get drunk. Shocking truths are revealed (...not really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story needed a little comic relief, so here it is. Warning for... dick jokes? Also Hilda x Claude is valid.

Byleth entered the palace baths slowly, listening for the sound of voices. It was very late, so the large steaming room was mostly empty, except for two familiar figures seated across from each other in the pool. 

Hilda and Leonie turned to look up at her approach. 

“Oh, Professor! Join us!” Leonie said. 

“Thank you. I’m not disturbing you?”

“Of course not. C’mon in, the water’s fine!”

Byleth rinsed off first, blinking in surprise at the color of the rusty-red water that flowed off of her. She scrubbed her hair thoroughly, pouring jug after jug of water over her head until it ran clear. 

She sank into the pool with a long, exhausted sigh. 

“Goddess, I could drink a dozen flagons of beer right now...” Leonie said with a groan.

“I’d settle for just one,” Byleth agreed. “A big one, with lots of foam on top...”

A servant who she had not noticed before stepped out and then returned with a huge jug of wine.

Leonie accepted it gratefully. “Oh, thank the goddess..!” 

It was a pleasantly cool evening. The water was very warm, the wine was good, and they were all very, very tired. They were quiet and content, dozing amicably after the long and monstrously eventful day. 

“Thanks for your help, both of you,” Byleth said softly. “I’m glad you came with us.”

“Professor...” Hilda said, sitting up slowly. She had been strangely silent up until this point, out of mere exhaustion Byleth had assumed, but it seemed there was something else. 

“I’m sorry,” Hilda said with some difficulty, “About earlier... I should have protected him better. But Claude—“

“Don’t be an idiot, Hilda,” Leonie cut in. “We all know how he is. Plus, we saw you chop that guy down. You kicked major ass!”

“Yes, you were amazing,” Byleth agreed.

“Me? You were the amazing one, Professor. Scary, even. Remind me again to never get on your bad side.”

Byleth smiled serenely. “Just don’t steal my husband and I think we’ll be good.”

“N-no way,” Hilda laughed nervously and took a rather large gulp of her wine and refilled her cup from the pitcher. “He’s too much trouble.” 

Leonie, who was several cups in herself, leaned over conspiratorially and asked, “So, he must be pretty good though, huh?”

Byleth had an inkling of what she was asking, but played innocent. “Hmm?”

“Claude.”

“Yes, but at what?”

Leonie gestured in the air in a vaguely crude fashion. “Y’know... Sex.”

Hilda pretended to gasp and appear scandalized but it was clear she was also interested. “Leonie! You can’t ask that! He’s the king now!” 

Leonie waved her objection away. “Ahh, who cares about all that. Besides, it’s just us girls here. C’mon, Professor! Spill it. Is he any good?”

“Oh,” Byleth said easily, not missing a beat. “Yes, he is.”

Leonie blinked sleepily and leaned back against the edge of the pool. “...Thought so. He seems like he must be.” 

Byleth nodded. “Yeah.”

“... Good for you.”

“Thanks.”

“...”

“...”

“What, we don’t get any more details than that!?” Hilda asked finally. 

Leonie laughed. “Don’t you know already, Hilda? Didn't you guys hook up that one time?”

“LEONIE!” Hilda screeched, practically jumping out of the water.

Byleth waved it away. “It’s fine, Hilda. He told me.”

“H-he did?” She said weakly, sinking back into the pool. “But we didn’t even really... Do anything...”

Byleth nodded. “I know. It’s really fine, though, even if you did. We weren't together, back then. I was gone and no one knew if I was ever coming back.”

Hilda pouted prettily. “Claude did. He was still... About you... That’s why he wouldn’t...” She gave up trying to explain herself and slumped forwards guiltily. “I’m sorry.”

“I said it was fine. Really. Thank you for trying to comfort him.”

Hilda was speechless for a moment, then sighed. “I still don’t get you, Professor...”

Byleth smiled a little. “So... What else do you want to know?”

Hilda reddened. “Wha... Well... I-I don’t know...”

“Is it big?” Leonie asked bluntly. 

Hilda sputtered incomprehensibly. 

“Is what big?” Byleth asked innocently.

Hilda put her head in her hands. “Professor, by the saints...!”

“His dick,” Leonie answered, completely unnecessarily. 

“Oh,” Byleth said with the same small smile. “It is.”

“I’m leaving...!” Hilda said, standing up and storming out of the room in only her towel.


	8. Parting Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the last few weeks, Claude and Byleth are faced with a realization that they must part temporarily to tend to separate responsibilities. Before they say goodbye, they take a moment to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex and tears, but like... fluffy?

A few weeks later they were busy making plans for a return to Fódlan. 

The reformation of the Church of Seiros still weighed heavy on Byleth’s mind, and no matter the trust they held in Lorenz and Marriane to lead the New Alliance council during their absence, it had never been a long-term solution. Fódlan was still healing from years of war, and it was going to take more work than just getting rid of a few bad apples and shaking a few hands to move forward peacefully. 

It was much the same in Almyra. With the ousting of the anti-unification faction, things had started to settle, but there was still much work to be done to bring the two kingdoms together in real unity. There needed hands to be on deck in both locations, so they found themselves having to make a hard decision. 

“It will only be for a few months,” she said. “It’s the best option we have. And if I’m going back, it needs to be soon, before winter sets in on the mountains.”

Claude was pacing the length of their bedroom, full of anxious energy. He’d been cooped up for too long during his recovery, and hated every minute of it. “You’re right, of course... But...”

He had already leveled about twenty different compromises at her this morning, none that held much weight under scrutiny. She crossed her arms, slightly exasperated. “But what?”

He came over to lean on her shoulder dejectedly. “I... don’t want you to go.”

She sighed, leaning into him. “I know. Neither do I... But I’ll just be a few days ride away, not in another dimension.”

He sighed dramatically. “How heartless you are, to leave your dear husband in his time of need. I’ve barely recovered from a terrible injury...”

She frowned up at him. “Excuse me? Aren’t you the one that ran out on me less than a week after the end of the war?”

He drooped. “Hey, i-it wasn’t quite like that...”

“The way I remember things,” she continued, “Is that you practically threw an engagement ring at me and promptly disappeared over the border for nearly half a year. Isn’t that right?”

He grimaced. “When you put it that way you make me sound awfully heartless. It tore me up to leave you, then. I only did it because I had to.”

She nodded. “I know. And we have to do this, now.”

He sighed. “I know... I know. But I don’t have to like it! Plus, there are some... new factors to consider.” 

He laid his hands over the growing swell of her belly, a rather more obvious bump than it had been only a few weeks before. 

“We’ll be together again in plenty of time for the baby,” she said softly. “That much isn’t up for discussion.”

“Yeah, but..I’ll miss getting to see you get all big and round. It’s going to be so cute...” he mumbled. 

She snorted, but felt her face get a little warm. “I... I’ll have Ignatz draw you a picture.”

He stood up a little straighter, smirking. “Oh, that’s a great idea! But I will need a full-size portrait!”

She laughed. “Perhaps that can be arranged.”

He quirked up an eyebrow suggestively. “... A nude portrait?”

She turned to glare at him. “Are you trying to kill poor Ignatz? He’d die of embarrassment.”

He shrugged. “He’ll be well compensated.”

She shook her head. “Don’t push it. Speaking of compensation, did you send that letter to Lysithea?”

“Yup, all taken care of, Teach,” he said with a wink. “She’ll be getting her special delivery any day now.”

“Good, good. Now then,” she nodded, reluctantly turning the conversation back to the earlier topic. “So, I’ll take Judith and Leonie back with me, and half of the guards. Your mother also expressed an interest in coming, but maybe closer to when the baby is due. Will Hilda stay with you?”

He tilted his head and scratched at his chin. “Hmm, maybe, but her brother might object. I barely got his blessing to take her along in the first place.”

Byleth frowned at that. “It’s not really up to him though, is it? She’s a grown woman who can make her own decisions.”

He held up his hands in surrender. “Hey, I’m just trying to keep the peace! Holst Goneril is an ally we can’t afford to piss off.”

“I’m sure Hilda can convince him if she has a mind to. I’ll talk with her and see what she wants to do,” she said evenly. “Nader will remain here, I assume?”

He nodded. “Yeah, and maybe I’ll call in a few favors. Rafael, maybe? Ah, he’s got his sister to worry about... Are Shamir and Catherine still at the monastery? Never hurts to have more allies around.” 

“I’ll write and find out.” 

They were silent a moment, considering each other with a sort of dreary resignation.

“You’re really going, huh?” He asked. 

She nodded. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

“Well then,” he said, taking her hand. “I just have one more thing to show you before you leave.”

—

They set out directly after breakfast, just the two of them alone, despite a few well-meaning protests from the others. 

They flew over the vast expanse of desert past the outskirts of the city. Claude’s wyvern had recovered from her own injury exceptionally quickly with the help of the Almyran healers. Claude had practically cried in relief when he was well enough to visit her at the stable. Byleth hadn’t realized how worried he had been about the creature. 

Despite everything, they were both eager to be in the sky again. 

They flew low and slow over the dunes towards the rising sun, Byleth fastened securely to the in the saddle in front, with Claude’s arms to either side. It was sometime after midday and getting quite warm when they finally reached their destination. 

A small oasis lay nestled under the shade of a huge, broken statue. A waterfall of crisp, clean water flowed from its mouth in a gentle cascade to a pool below. 

“It’s magnificent,” Byleth said in awe. “That statue...?” 

He shook his head. “No one knows who it represents. An effigy of a king long forgotten? A shrine to an old god? The answer has been lost to time. It’s used as a pilgrimage spot in the springtime, though. I had hoped it would be empty now and it seems like we’re in luck.”

They landed beside the pool and he helped her dismount.

He had packed a picnic for them, wrapped in layers of blankets he rolled out onto the ground with a flourish. It reminded her suddenly of the meager and strange little picnic they had that night when she returned to the Goddess Tower and found him waiting for her in a beam of moonlight.

That night she had realized she was falling in love with him, and maybe had been for a long time. 

It made her chest ache a little to think of it just now.

“Why did you bring me here?” She asked, staring up at the waterfall.

“This was the place where my mother and father first met. Where we came when I was a boy... To get away, for just a moment.”

“...A much more romantic meeting spot than some bandit-riddled village.”

He laughed. “Hey, I’m very glad I ran into that bandit-riddled village.”

“Me too.” 

He drew her into a long kiss. Wasting no time, she crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Ah... I hope this is the only time I have to ever ask this, but...” He said softly. 

“Hmm?”

He winced. “C-can you get off of me, please?”

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” She hopped off of him directly. “I thought you said you were healed up! Are you still very sore?”

“Ah, yeah, perhaps I was getting a bit ahead of myself... Ow.”

“Oh no. Maybe we should go back?”

“No! No, I think I’m ok now. Just let me... Lie down for a second.”

He settled down onto the blankets to lay on his good side, and sighed in relief. She laid down across from him, frowning in concern. 

“Are you sure...?”

“I’m sure,” he said firmly, reaching out to take her hand. “I’m very, very sure. I need a few moments alone with my wife before returning to the chaos of trying to rule two kingdoms at once.” He paused and then groaned. “Gods, what did I get us into?”

She laughed softly through her nose. “You’re just now worrying about that?” 

He sighed again, closing his eyes. “This was supposed to be a bit of a vacation.”

“Official business,” she reminded.

“Ah... Yeah, but... Just one day? Can we have that, you think?”

She nodded. “I think we’ve earned that much.”

He opened his eyes to gaze at her. “...You make me feel like anything is possible, you know?”

She smiled. “I’ve seen enough impossible things to recognize the wisdom in that.” 

He pulled her closer for another kiss. She obliged with gathering warmth, breaking contact just barely to whisper against his cheek. “What... Would you like to do?”

“I just... Want to touch as much of you as possible.”

“Oh,” she said with a soft sigh, “I’d like that, too.”

He kissed her again, against her lips, her cheek, the pale pillar of her throat, his free hand wandering up her leg and under her dress

“Mmm...” she sighed, content, then tensed suddenly with a surprised yelp. “Oh!”

“Hm?” he mumbled, leaning back. “What’s wrong?”

She pointed upwards.

He turned to see his wyvern’s head hovering right above them, her large luminous eyes staring down at the pair of them rather intently. 

“Oh.”

“... Can you tell her to, um, look away, please?” 

“Hey, do you mind?” He said in Almyran, throwing a retreat hand signal in her direction for good measure. “We’re kinda having a moment here.”

She stared for another few seconds then snorted irritably and turned away, walking away to sulk in the shade. 

“...What a voyeur,” he grumbled. “Seems like we can’t escape interruptions no matter where we go.”

Byleth laughed. “At least there is no one to knock on the door.”

“Yes, on the account of there being no door at all.”

“I thought you wanted to touch me?”

“... Yeah. I... really do.”

“Come here then.”

She tugged on the lapels of his jacket, pulling him towards her again. He met her lips eagerly. It was a long kiss, a soft press that melted into something deeper, lips parting and tongues sliding almost shyly at first, then with more intent. 

She loved they way he kissed, hungry without being forceful, teasing and tender in rolling waves. He kissed like a question, a question she eagerly answered.

She hooked a leg around his hip and pulled him closer. 

He laughed against her mouth. “Mmm... Not too fast. Let’s take our time, hmm?”

“Mm, if you say so...”

He slid his hand up her leg again, and thankfully suffered no more interruption. He palmed her backside with a sigh of appreciation. 

She murmured softly, reaching into his jacket to carefully push it off his shoulders. His shirt soon followed, and then her dress. She ran her fingers through his hair, down his back, nails dragging. 

He groaned, shuddering against her. “Byleth...”

His grip on her tightened, fingers curling into her. 

She took one of his hands and drew it up her body to cup her breast. He leaned down to kiss down her neck, her chest, and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

“Ah!”

His tongue swirled, ticklish and taunting. 

She gasped, arching her back into the touch. Heat pooled in her belly and fluttered between her thighs in anticipation. He knew exactly how to touch her to turn her soft as warm butter, and she loved him for it.

He switched to her other breast, rolling her nipple gently between his teeth, just enough pressure to make her squirm. 

She gasped and bit her lip. 

“Mmm... You’re... Everything,” he sighed. 

She rocked against him, hips shaking. He pressed back, rising to meet her, the thin fabric of his beeches taught against the evidence of his excitement. 

She ran her hands down his stomach over his lacing. He felt very hot and hard against her, a throb of need in her palm. 

“Can you... turn around?” He suggested, breathless. 

She nodded and did so, rolling against him snugly, backside fitting snugly into his lap.

He wrapped one arm around her tightly, hugging her close. He kissed her hair, her neck, teeth nipping at her shoulder and ear. 

His hand trailed down, stroking her belly and hips, as if trying to memorize every curve of her body, before dipping under the thin fabric of her panties, fingers fanning out into the soft curls covering her mound. 

He whispered, breath hot against her ear. “I want to sink into you and never come up for air.”

She shuddered, nodding desperately. 

His fingers dipped into her, and they both gasped at the sensation, her body wet and slick and trembling against him, very warm and very ready. Still, he stroked her, deft fingers urging her on, until she was practically dripping in his hand.

He shifted behind her, and then she felt him pressing eagerly into her again, the barrier of fabric gone, skin to skin. He parted her legs, slipping against her entrance, rubbing, rolling over her but not yet in. 

She gasped. “Please... Oh, please...” 

Then he was spreading her, filling her, surging into her and she nearly sobbed. 

“Oh goddess, oh yes...!”

His pace was slow but deliberate, every roll of his hips a sweet torture as he filled her over and over again, drawing out every moan and sigh like a song building to a sharp crescendo. 

It built and built, and she urged him on, pulling her body up onto her knees as he moved behind her, driving in deep and hard now, pounding in at the exact right angle to send her over the edge. 

Her body began to shake, and her orgasm took her in shuddering, rolling waves, pleasure flooding every cell of her body even as he spilled inside her in thick hot bursts, moaning her name. 

He leaned over her back, breathing hard, hair tickling her shoulders. He kissed her there, again and again. “Ah... I love you. I love you. I love you...”

She shifted beneath him, and they rolled carefully back onto their sides, holding tight contact as they settled into the blankets. 

She pulled his arms around her, reveling in the hazy contentment of afterglow. “I love you.”

—

They dozed for some time, sleepy, warm, and lost to the world. 

In the late afternoon they got up and bathed in the cool, clear water. They ate their meal slowly, huddled together in front of a small fire as the sky started to dim and the stars began to wink into existence in the vast sky above. It felt very cozy, companionable, and comfortable in a way she hadn’t enjoyed in a long time. He had become her friend, her partner in every way, gradually and then all at once. Had she ever felt like this, with anyone else? 

She took a long drink from her cup, glancing over at him from the corner of her eye. 

He was looking up at the stars, hair mussed and falling into his eyes. He had a tin spoon in one hand, spinning it over his fingers in a familiar motion. There was a small smile on his lips, soft and thoughtful. 

“Ah,” she said, startled at the sudden rush of tears flooding her eyes. “I’m going to miss you very much.” 

He turned to her in surprise. “Oh,” he said gently, taking her cup and setting it aside. He kissed her, wiping her tears away with a brush of his thumb. “I’ll miss you, too.”

She sighed, rubbing her eyes. “I don’t like this crying thing. It’s... annoying.” 

He laughed a little, a soft breath through his nose. “Let’s spend the night here, hmm? I want to see the sunrise with you.”

She nodded, smiling a little. “Yes, I’d like that very much.”

“But first,” he said leaning down into her, “I intend to fully enjoy every moment we have left.”

She wrapped her arms around the broad expanse of his shoulders and pulled him down onto the blankets. 

He smelled like spices and pine needles, and it nearly made her start to cry again. She gazed up at him and something bright caught her eye over his shoulder. 

“Oh!” She gasped, and pointed upwards. “Look!”

He turned, fully expecting to find his wyvern leering down at them again. Instead he looked up to see a sky full of falling stars.

Bright streaks of light flew across the vast open sky as they watched, brilliant and mesmerizing. As quickly as it started, it ended just as swiftly, sky fading back into inky blackness dotted with stationary stars. 

He turned back to her, grinning. “Did you make a wish?”

She smiled. “Yes. Did you?”

He nodded. “The same one I’ve had for years,” he said. “There’s still a lot of work to do, but I want to see the new world we can create together. For Fódlan, for Almyra, and our children.” 

“Children? As in multiple?” She teased. “Are you already planning on another?” 

He nodded in mock-seriousness. “Oh yeah. Lots. Enough to build our own battalion.”

“I hope you plan on birthing at least half of them yourself, then.” 

He laughed at that, and she knew she was going to miss that sound most of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction. -- Antoine de Saint-Exupery


	9. Epilogue ~ Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea gets a special delivery. 
> 
> Light Cyril x Lysithea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated breaking this chapter off into a separate story as the character focus is entirely different, but i decided it really reads best at the end here. I might still continue this into a bigger story if there is interest!

The Ordelia family home was a modest estate that had seen better days. The garden was slightly overgrown, creeping vines covering the fence and one side of the building almost completely. The stone walkway had cracked and grass was boldly sprouting between the stones, but despite the neglect, it was still rather picturesque. It appeared that the family had long since dismissed their gardener and other servants, but they seemed to live well enough despite their apparently dwindling means. 

Lysithea was reading intently at her desk one afternoon when a knock came at her bedroom door.

“Lyssi dear, there is a messenger for you,” her mother called. 

“Hmm?” Lysithea mumbled, not looking up from the stack of scrolls scattered in front of her. 

“A messenger, dear. For you.”

“Oh, just set it there, Mother,” Lysithea said waving vaguely at another stack of papers off to her left. 

“Lysithea!” Her mother said sharply, making her jump. “He’s at the front door. He insists on seeing you, personally.”

Lysithea groaned. “What? Why now? I’m busy!”

“Come now. It seems urgent, and he’s got a uniform and everything. Tidy yourself and hurry down. I’ll let him into the parlor.” 

Her mother closed the door with a little more force than necessary and the sound of her hurried footsteps echoed back up the stairs. 

Lysithea sighed, annoyed. She stoppered her inkwell and tossed aside her quill roughly in irritation. “What’s all the fuss about a bloody messenger...?” 

She gave a cursory glance at herself in the mirror and brushed the crumbs off of her skirts before reluctantly leaving her room. 

She stomped down the stairs and through the hall to come to a sudden and complete stop in the parlor door. 

A slim young man in a familiar and impeccable black and gold uniform stood in the middle of the room. He turned towards her and her heart seemed to drop into her stomach and then up into her throat with shocking velocity. 

“Cy-Cyril!”

He smiled, warm brown eyes lighting up his usual sullen expression. “Lysithea. It’s good to see ya.”

She gaped at him a moment, wishing she had changed her dress.

Her mother, who had brought in a tea tray, looked between them. She cleared her throat.

Lysithea started. “Ah! Oh, it’s g-good to see you, too, Cyril” she stuttered. “You look... Ah... The uniform suits you.” 

He grinned. “Thank you.”

Lady Ordelia set the tea tray on the table between them. “You two know each other?” 

Lysithea nodded. “Oh, um, yes from Garreg Mach. And the war. We uh... We were friends. Are friends.”

Lady Ordelia raised an eyebrow at this. “I see... Well, are you going to introduce me?”

Lysithea stumbled through a cursory introduction and Cyril bowed politely. “Pleasure to meet ya, ma’am.”

“You’re a student at the monastery?” Lady Ordelia asked. “I wasn’t aware they had even reopened. Such a shame what happened...”

“It’s the first year students have been allowed back after the reconstruction,” Cyril said with another nod. “It’s looking pretty good now, if I don’t say do myself. Took a good bit of elbow grease, though.”

Lady Ordelia smiled uncertainty. “I imagine so. I’m afraid didn't catch your surname. What house do you hail from?”

“Oh, well, my family is from Almyra,” he answered with a shrug. “They don’t have a house or much else, being dead and gone these last fifteen years.”

“Oh! Oh my... My apologies. A-Almyra, you say?” She asked, clearly a little flustered at such an answer. “W-well, the King himself wasn’t born there wasn’t he? We are truly living in a new age.”

“Mother!” Lysithea hissed through her teeth.

Cyril continued, not bothered in the slightest. “It’s a privilege to be attending the academy. Prof—err—Archbishop Byleth personally sponsored me. I worked for Lady Rhea before the war.”

Lady Ordelia looked a little impressed, glancing between her daughter and him again. “Indeed? My, how splendid. Please sit. Do you take sugar in your tea?”

He nodded. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Why are you here?” Lysithea said suddenly, in a much more accusatory tone than intended. “Ah, I mean — Mother said you had a message for me?”

“Oh, right! Here.” He pulled a pair of scrolls out of his pack and handed them to her before accepting the offered tea cup and sitting down. “Their Majesties send their regards. Open the smaller one first.”

Lady Ordelia’s eyes went wide. “Oh my! From the Their Majesties themselves? Lyssi, how lovely!”

“Mother, we went to school together. You can’t be that surprised...” Lysithea said, but she took the scrolls with some trepidation. She stared at the heavy pair of royal wax seals, one for Fodlan and one for Almyra, overlapping along the edge. “So official. If this is some weird prank of his...” she muttered. 

Cyril said nothing, just sipped his tea politely. 

Lysithea used a letter opener from the side table to pop open the seals and unroll the first letter. The contents read as follows:

~~~

“Dear Lysithea,

I hope this letter finds you in good health and humor. 

I told you once in the past that the Royal House of Fodlan could not support your anti-crest research, at least not openly, and unfortunately that much has not changed — not while we are still trying to curry favor from the remaining Imperial and Kingdom lords. I had hoped things would be progressing more on that front, but I’m afraid these things take time, or so my advisors would lead me to believe.

However, the Royal Family of Almyra would like to reward you for your good service. Your work on Byleth’s poison-detecting necklace saved not only her life, but the life of our unborn child as well. For this, we send our most sincere thanks. You really are a genius. 

Please find a formal letter of commission and patronage attached. I’ve contacted a few other crest scholars to join in on your research, and we are re-opening the laboratory at Garreg Mach. It will be ready by the time you receive this. Please put it to good use, though we kindly request your discretion in this matter.

Thank you again. Sincerely.

Your friends and comrades,

Claude & Byleth

P.S. - No, this isn’t a prank. 

P.P.S. - We hope you like our choice of messenger. We gave him the week off. Enjoy.”

~~~

Lysithea was not prepared for the rush of about twenty different emotions flooding into her after finishing the letter. Her face must have showed some alarming mixture, as her mother rushed to her side. “Oh, Lyssi whatever does it say?”

Ignoring her, Lysithea opened the second letter with trembling hands. The documents packed inside certainly appeared official, and included a truly astounding number listed at the bottom. 

“Lyssi, what is it?” Her mother asked urgently. “You’re scaring me!” 

Lysithea simply buried her face in her hands and sobbed.


End file.
